ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Pursuit of Paradise (Tenzen's Path)
07/26/12 WHM99/RDM Soloed with alot of difficulty, Shell V, Protect V, i did my best to keep Stoneskin and Blink on, cure after every Flare, Fire IV or Firaga III, (400-1000 damage taken) equipped with Fulcrum Pole for more damage, Spirit Taker was really useful to deal damage and recover around 200 MP. Vile Elixir was used. I ended the fight with 7 Mp left. --User:Nisara 09/25/11 BLU90/NIN45 Extremely easy solo. Built up TP on surrounding mobs and started the fight off with a CA Goblin Rush Light skillchain. That alone took him down to 45% HP and after that I just hacked away and spammed spells like Quad. Continuum. Piece of cake. --Iscaria 00:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 04/29/10 Disaster Idol SMN90/RDM43. Easy Solo, kill bats in front of door then put up stoneskin, blink, phalanx, and refresh. Use carbuncle kiting strategy, use holy mist when it's ready then run out of range of spells, if you get caught in an -aga use healing ruby 1 or 2. Only use holy mist once per carbuncle summon, if he dies and you've still got time on the blood pact rage cool down you're dead. --User:Andiwananknobi 12/20/10 DRK85/SAM42. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE DISASTOR IDOL. This was all a cake walk solo *except for* the doll in Delkfutt's Tower. Didn't get a chance to attempt after the level 90 cap raise, but I assume this remains true. Advised to have, at the very least, a healer if you're attempting this in traditional melee form. Dancer sub might change things and I can see some set ups being able to take it down solo without much strife, but I'd still recommend *at least* one other person for support. The main take away is to be wary, since after the cap removal you can blow through all of the previous missions pretty easily by yourself; Disaster Idol for Tenzen and the BCNM fight in the mine shafts for Louverance do take the difficulty up a notch. Not overly hard, but enough to call for a couple of friends to aid you. --Selzak | Bismarck 18:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) DRK90/NIN42 + SMN90/WHM40 DON'T UNDERESTIMATE DISASTOR IDOL (bis). The Idol hit really hard in melee and the SMN gain hate without reason, 2 hits and die, DRKs' shadows shredded by AOE, we lost the first fight. Second try with the Avatar of the day to resist the elemental magic of the Idol, DRK building TP before zerging - January 03, 2011 (UTC) - DarkThorsen 15:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why the person above had so much problems with this nm, it does almost no damage at all. I was scared to go solo it as 90 pup because of what was said, so i braught a 90 bst friend along. His pet recieved hardly any dmg whatsoever (Dipper Yully had 75% at the end and no pet foods used...), and the idol was dead in less then 2 minutes...I only nuked 3 times b4 it was toast, and they weren't even high dmg nukes, mainly because he got stuck casting thunder spell only for some reason. Anyways don't listen to the person above too much it's extremely easy, and I probably could have solo'd it with no problems with a VE frame. People need to not overexagerate >.> --Hakrev 21:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Just attempted as 90 THF/DNC. It opened with Tornado for 1115 damage. I cured myself as fast as possible to no avail. I have capped evasion and it missed me once. The other 3 hits were all over 300 damage and then I died.--Almaa 23:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 09/28/10 Very easy solo 85MNK/DNC. Just to test it out, I used only WS and no job abilities through all 16 Gargoyles. After I finished with all of them I had only taken a total of 465 damage. It took about 12 minutes to reach the elevator. Nothing aggroed at 85. Everything conned as Too Weak except for an Easy Prey Magic Millstone (pot) that didn't aggro me, prolly aggros magic though. --Silvermutt 23:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 04/18/10 Successful, but very time consuming, attempt. We started off with THF/NIN, BST/WHM, BLU/NIN, WHM/BLM, and SMN/WHM. The THF brought about 3 RR earrings. We went through killing everything, the BST charmed the various Hecteyes mobs and used them to help fight, but they needed constant re-charming. Unfortunately, the BST got left behind because his pet uncharmed and bound him before he got through the door. We continued on and killed what we could. In the pot rooms, the THF dropped PT and tried popping the doors while the BLU, SMN, and WHM hid in the corner out of aggro range. If he got a golem, he'd get killed and RR after it depopped. Item RR was helpful because the pots didn't magic aggro. Unfortunately, the WHM moved on accident, no one but THF had RR up due to fear of magic aggro, we'd wiped on the tonberries running through to the next room. WHM went down, BLU distracted pot so SMN could get RR up (she was the only one who needed the mission). BLU and WHM had to HP and SMN and THF continued on. THF and SMN used same method to pop the rest of the doors. Only invis was needed later on and SMN kept it up while THF continued to pop doors out of PT, RRing as needed. A LOT of patience was needed to do this duo, as tonberries were constantly moving into bad positions. Whenever THF failed to get RR up, SMN would wait till tonberries turned away and Raise, putting Invisible back up after. The last room proved difficult, as since it's shaped differently than the others it's a lot harder to stay out of aggro range of the golem. SMN sat in back left corner from door to avoid aggro from golems and previous rooms usually, but this room made that impossible as she was still within aggro range. Never got to try using the back right corner, THF popped the door second try and we made it to the elevator. Went down elevator after putting Sneak up for Diremites at the bottom, clicked the door, got CS, then put both Sneak and Invisible up and ran through the corridor behind the elevator. Took the teleporter out, which a Snoll is sitting right by, so watch out. In short, success. --Sunfox 02:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 5-3-2? Shouldn't this be 5-3-2? In-game they are listed as Louverance>Tenzen>Ulmia. --Jopasopa 18:50, 2 September 2006 (EDT) You can do them in any order though. By the way this guide is wrong and I wasted When you have to go to psoxja it gives you directions it will get you to the hole but once you drop says go south..but there is only a north exit and no elevator >.> BST and WideScan Successfully completed this path today with a BST/NIN in the party, which turned out to be a good and valuable combo for this mission. WideScan allows to easily see what mobs are hiding behind the doors and with a mob tracked it is easy to pull it through the door and fight the mobs one by one in the previously cleared room with little risk to aggro possible other mobs (''/pet "Fight" '' macro for this). Once the room behind the closed door is cleared, the NM Gargoyle doll can be spawned and killed with no fear to run into aggro when moving through the now opened door into the next room. Note 1: Do be careful, however, with the room containing the Magic Millstone (large range magic aggro). Note 2: Charming and 2Houring either a Camazotz or a Blubber Eyes can be very powerful in the fights against the NM Dolls and the other opponents. --Demetress 07:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) thf + skeleton keys just did this as thf/nin with skeleton keys. out of 12 doors, i sucessfully opened 4. i think this constitutes occasionally succeeding and not occasionally failing. --vm0d 21:53, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Probably just luck, I opened 11/16 sucessfully--Tarundi 20:02, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Tractor and only fighting four Dolls My LS did the Pso'Xja part last night, but some members couldn't make it. We are trying it again, and one of the members left their BLM at the section right after all 16 dolls. We are going to see if we can tractor everyone after four doll fights. If successful, we will have found a "short-cut" that can be done about the path if you have stragglers in your LS or CoP Static. I will post later on the results. Confirmed! Had Nyxon tractor Jarius and Sevlrin to the other side. This is so cheap, it almost makes some of us (like Maruraba)feel angry. ;p Jack Van Elraton 01:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) high int ? The walk thru states that a player with high INT can open the door with out springing the trap ? does this mean a Taru BLM/RDM or BLM/SMN or even BLM/SCH with meritted INT and LV50 INT gear and some killer food can make it thru the gates without ever spawning a Doll ?--MIKUMARU 15:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, the high INT thing is only speculation. Even if it is true, a Taru BLM decked out in INT gear can very easily go all 16 doors and spring the trap each time. A broken trap is a lucky event and shouldn't be counted on at any point. Ooka 07:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Malitia's Prep Tips! * You will need at very minimum Silent Oil(4). You will Sneak when going down the elevator for the first time you enter Pso'Xja, and you will need it again when you enter Pso'Xja the final time to complete the mission. * Some things to remember: make sure you have the Tenzen cutscene with Carbuncle in La Theine Plateau when going to Pso'Xja. After Pso'Xja, when doing the Jeuno cutscenes, make sure you check the "???" in Batallia Downs twice before leaving for Lower Delkfutt's Tower. Finally the NM in Lower Delkfutt's Tower is rather difficult, so ensure that the party is willing to do the Pso'Xja-to-Lower Delkfutt's Tower sections. RDM WHM BRD trio We did this with RDM WHM BRD all /nin with melee gear and weapons. I don't recommend doing it this way unless you have to and have a bunch of time, it took about 3 hours to get through all the doors. We could not find anyone to help and we lost our 4th because he said we couldn't do it with 4. We Wiped three times due to dumb things like aggro through door. Killing pace was 2-3 mobs then resting. BST solo BST76/DNC. Pso'Xja cakewalk. Pure cakewalk. Go in, mindlessly kill. You'll be one in like, 10min. The Doll in Delkfutts is a little more challenging. I used two Lucky Lulush Jugs on lightsday, and walked away damaged but victorious. My recommendation: TP Build BST and pet, let Call Beast timer reset before engaging, have a few zetas ready. Snarl like crazy and use Foot Kick liberally. If properly prepared this guy is very soloable. :BST85, NurseryNazuna, 2 Beast Affinity merits, duoing with a BRD85 (so essentially solo, lol), NN was hitting for 75-95, taking 150-250 a hit, and went down at about 25%. Other person had spawned DI before I was ready, and I was barely able to kite him long enough for the timer to reset. --Elwynn 16:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Final Section Gate As of level 90 , the spiders at the bottom no longer aggro. *I did not test this on the way there*, there is a different breed of spider along the way to the elevator. Didn't think this was worth putting on the main page yet because the goblin still sight-aggroed and the pots still magic-aggroed (though both are easily disposed of at 90). Just sharing because this might mean that eventually, perhaps at level 99 or much lower, these mobs may all cease to aggro capped jobs. --Selzak | Bismarck 18:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Pso'Xja DRK90 and SMN90, no aggro during the trip through the doors. Easy fights at this level avoiding magic in front of the Pots --DarkThorsen 15:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Disaster Idol - Massive level drop during battle Something very odd happened when I tried Disaster Idol. I went 84DNC/NIN and 90WHM/BLM. First started tanking with DNC, and it was very accurate - it hit 84DNC with 313 evasion about 80-90% of the time for ~200 damage per hit. Then WHM got hit by Sleepga 2 and DNC soon died at about 70% mob HP. After that, it went after WHM... but now it's level seems to have dropped in half... it was hitting WHM with 263 evasion only about 20% of the time and when it hit it only did ~40 damage. So I equiped a hammer and started soloing it with WHM and killed it very easily. I'm certain it had a massive level drop shortly after defeating the DNC. Maybe it has 2 forms - a strong form and a weak form. Possibly change to weaker form after defeating a player character? 90NIN/45DNC SOLO 6/22/2011 I just finished this fight and I can confirm that this mobs level varies throughout the fight. Starting at the highest it can be at the beginning of the fight. I could always tell when the level was high and when it was low based on its accuracy. My evasion skill is not capped. It is about 341 with full merits not including evasion skill from gear at the moment with decent evasion gear. I stayed in full evasion gear for this fight macroing haste in for shadows. I always kept shadows up no matter what and used them as an indicator for when the level change would happen. This worked because when it's a high level it would take a shadow every swing and when it's level was low it couldn't take one if it's life depended on it. I also did my best to keep gravity on to run away when I started losing shadows. I wouldn't disengage, just unlocked and ran away. Next I recasted shadows and then "checked the water" before I went back to fighting it. I only ws'd and faced the mob when I didn't lose shadows. I hope this helps out. Easy with Trusts Easy as a 72RDM/36WAR. Decided to get some exp and with Trust: Valaineral, Trust: Kupipi, Trust: Fablinix and Trust: Abenzio, no mob was more than Decent Challenge. Took between 60 and 75 min. Even took the elevator back to the top and took shortest way out to Beaucedine Glacier. --Dmaps (talk) 02:34, August 4, 2015 (UTC)